


A Bit Of Extra Work

by Damien_Kova



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-26
Updated: 2019-08-06
Packaged: 2019-12-18 12:18:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18249695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Damien_Kova/pseuds/Damien_Kova
Summary: Working at a carwash, Rangiku runs into a particular client that attempts to fuck her in his van.





	1. Chapter 1

Sitting on her own outside of the carwash that she worked out, Rangiku let out a soft sigh since today had been a much slower day than usual. She knew that she had been hired just because of her body and how she looked in the uniform that consisted of a pair of jean shorts and a white bikini top that clung to her chest, but it was still a job that she felt like she needed to take in order to help pay Orihime back for housing her for so long. “I didn’t think today would be this slow. Is it even worth it for me to be on the clock?”

 

Bringing a hand to her forehead, the blonde took in a deep breath as she covered her eyes from the sun. Luckily for her, however, the moment she looked up into the sky, she was able to hear a black van pull up beside just. Just as the window rolled down, Rangiku looked over with a smile on her face. “Hey! What kind of wash would you like today? I’d be happy to personally wash your van, or you can go through our drive wash. The choice is yours.~” It wasn’t hard for her to put on a smile for a client, especially one that looked like he was willing to listen to her instead of being in a rush just to get home with a clean car.

 

The man inside the car chuckled as he looked at Rangiku, eying her breasts that hung over his passenger seat when she leaned in from the outside. “Know what, sweet cheeks? How about I let you wash my car while I wait in here? I’ll give you a fantastic tip if you do a good job.~” The client leaned back in his seat and dug into his pocket, pulling out a few folded up bills, all of them with a clear “100” on them. “Hope this is enticing enough to have you wash my car.~”   
  
“O-Of course, Sir!” Rangiku couldn’t believe what she was seeing, a man who was almost in his fifties carrying around that amount of cash on him just to throw it away as a tip to someone. A bright smile came to her lips as she pointed toward an empty spot in the parking lot. “Just pull up right over there and I’ll get to work!” Pushing herself out of the car, the blonde took a deep breath and grabbed the nearby hose, rag, and bucket of soapy water that the company kept for those that wanted a hand wash. “That’s a lot of cash… I better get started.”

 

As he waited inside of his car, the older man couldn’t get over the fact of just how big Rangiku’s breasts were as she leaned into his car. A bright smile came to his lips, however, as he was able to see her through his windshield, the two sharing a quick smile as he watched her wash his car. From the inside, sitting in the driver seat, the man’s eyes were locked on the young woman’s breasts as she moved back and forth along the car. Chuckling to himself as he turned his head to look into the back of his car, his attention turned to the bed that he kept in the back for a multitude of purposes. “This is almost just like an old porno. Maybe I can even get her to go to a hotel with me when we’re done here~”

 

When she made her way down to the side of the van, the blonde purposefully took her time washing this man’s van. She wanted the cash that he showed her and she figured that she’d have to do the best job she could in order to earn it, even though it was obvious that the man was staring at her chest the entire time she had spoken to him. However, that wasn’t exactly a bad thing in the young woman’s mind as she stretched and pressed herself against his van in order to reach the top of it just a little bit better than a moment ago. “I wonder just how much cash that was…” Lost in her train of thought about the money, Rangiku failed to notice him step out of his van and get behind her. “Looked like it was almost-”   
  
“Three thousand dollars.” The man interrupted, a smile on his face as he stepped closer to her. “Just keep washing my van and you’ll get every cent of it before I leave here today.” Without giving any warning or even looking at Rangiku’s face, the man placed his hands on her hips, immediately loving the feeling of her smooth skin against his hands. “I gotta say, I don’t remember a fine bitch like you working here when I last came to town. Maybe you’re just the new girl that the boss hired on to look sexy while doing her job.~”

 

Rangiku didn’t know just what to say to the man, having had customers try and touch her before, but none of them being so bold as to call her a ‘fine bitch’ to her face. “Well… I am the most attractive one here. You know what people say. Sex sells.~” A nervous giggle left the blonde’s lips as she continued to move, washing the man’s car and even bending over in front of him. However, instead of trying to put on a show for him the young woman was just trying to wash what she could of the side while allowing him to touch her. Having men touch her like this was something that she had grown used to over the years with a body like her own, but having a man be direct in wanting it was something that she always enjoyed.

 

So, of course it worked in the man’s favor when he placed his hands on her plump rear end and squeezed it through her jean shorts. “God damn, that’s a fine ass you’ve got there, Blondie. I wonder just how it would feel to have it bare in my hands.~” The stranger didn’t hesitate to glide one of his hands along the curves of Rangiku’s body, chuckling as he enjoyed the feeling of her body in his hands. “I gotta say, I’d love to have a bitch like you come back to my hotel with me.” 

 

There was no real warning when the man grabbed Rangiku’s breasts, leaving her to jump and moan quietly from his touch. A deep blush came to her cheeks as she stood still, purposefully allowing him to undo her bikini top and let her bare breasts out against the car more reasons than she wanted to admit, even if getting that three thousand dollars was the biggest one she could think of. “And ho-how much would you pay me… To go with you?~” Giggling to herself, Rangiku purposefully dropped the rag that she was using to wash his car, allowing herself a chance to bend over.

 

But, much to her surprise, the man knew exactly what she was trying to do. He immediately grabbed a firm hold on her hips and gently started to grind his covered cock against the blonde’s body. “You may be just a car wash bitch, but you’ve definitely got a bit of a slutty side to you. Maybe you enjoy men doing shit like this to you.~” The older man opened the side door of his van from behind Rangiku, making himself bend over her so she could feel the full length of his shaft against her shorts as he did so. “Why don’t you get inside and let me fuck this sexy body of yours? I bet you’d love it more than you want to admit, Sweetcheeks.~”

 

Before she could even say a word, approving the idea or denying it, the blonde found herself quickly shoved into the van and the door locked behind her. Her eyes went wide when she found a bed in the back of the van, perfectly set up to sleep on. “D-Do you sleep in your va-” A quiet moan radiating from her lips quieted Rangiku down when the man slipped his hands into her shorts and allowed himself to feel her bare ass right then and there. There was no hesitation or concern for her own desires from this man, and something about that only pushed the soul reaper to keep going in what he wanted from her, especially if it meant ending up with three thousand dollars before leaving the lot today.

 

“Maybe I do. Maybe I just have this bed in here to fuck bitches like you without anyone being able to see.~” Flipping Rangiku onto her back, the older man hooked his fingers into her shorts and underwear, pulling them down to her knees as he leaned in close enough to steal a kiss from her lips. Of course, he relished in the quiet but slightly needy moan that left the blonde’s lips as he undressed her. One piece of clothing at a time, the client tossed each one toward the front of his van.

 

Of course, laying underneath him on top of the bed, Rangiku found herself quickly enjoying the feeling of his lips against her own. It wasn’t anything romantic or wonderful, just passionate, lust-driven motions that sent both of them into their own little world. However, it wasn’t until the young woman realized that she was fully naked that she realized that it was far too late to back out now, her tongue dragging along her lips in excitement as she watched the man start to undress above her. “You’ve got quite the mouth on you. I wonder if you’re actually able to back that up, or if you’re just all talk.~”   
  
“You’ll just have to see when I start fucking you.~” The older man chuckled and planted another kiss onto Rangiku’s lips, starting to make out with her as he undressed himself as well, taking off his pants and boxers before tossing them into the same pile that the young woman’s clothes were in. However, instead of pulling away from her lips, the man continued to make out with the blonde as he pulled his shirt over his shoulders and letting it sit at his neck. When he pulled away from her lips, he immediately pulled his top off over his head and allowed the soul reaper to see the massive cock that he had.

 

Without a moment’s notice, Rangiku gasped when she felt the thick shaft slap down against her stomach, being at least ten inches long and three inches thick. It made her mouth water just a little bit to see such a monster of a cock. Even when the man wrapped his hand around it and started to slowly stroke it, she couldn’t take her eyes off of the thing. “Get on your back, geezer… I want to taste that thing.”   
  


“Now that’s what I like to hear!~” The man got next to Rangiku on the bed and got onto his back, spreading his legs and giving her plenty of room to lay down on the mattress. It didn’t take more than a moment for the blonde to get into position and for him to smile as he ran a hand through her hair. “Do a good job and be a good little slut, and I’ll raise that tip to five thousand. On top of paying you for the car wash.” The older man chuckled as he watched the young woman nod, enjoying the fact that she was so easily swayed by cash and sex. She was right that sex did sell, but it carried a far different meaning with him.

 

Right away, Rangiku licked her lips and planted a few firm but gentle kisses along the side of the man’s shaft, wrapping a hand around the base of it to keep in place as she did what she needed to. She didn’t need him to instruct her on how to go about things, dragging her tongue from the bottom to the top of his cock over and over again, getting every single inch that she could coated in her saliva before even taking it into her mouth. Though, it didn’t take long before she closed her eyes and wrapped her lips around the massive member, taking the head into her mouth and moaning quietly when her tongue was immediately recognized the overwhelming flavor now that she was trying to savor it.

 

“Damn… You really are a slut, aren’t you? I didn’t think some bimbo from the car wash would be so into dick.” The man kept a firm hold on the back of Rangiku’s head as she started to slowly bob her head along his shaft, enjoying the way her tongue curled and licked around his cock. It wasn’t doing a fantastic job of taking the whole thing in one try, but there was an effort and excitement there that the older man loved watching. It only helped that he could see her throat starting to bulge whenever his thick shaft would get to a certain point inside of her, able to hear the moan that rumbled in her throat as a result.

 

It was quite the shock to Rangiku to find herself enjoying a stranger’s dick so much, even if there was now five thousand dollars on the line for it. But, it didn’t phase her as much as it should have when she pushed herself as far down the shaft as she could, taking it to the base and smiling when her nose pressed against his pelvis. Instead of trying to pull away from it, however, the young woman quickly pressed her tongue against the bottom and did her best to coil it around his this member. The blonde had hoped that she could form a seal around it with her tongue, but was disappointed when she was only able to wrap her tongue around half the member, instead opting to pull her head back and start to furiously bob her head.

 

The older man simply chuckled as he watched Rangiku get to work, feeling the pleasure now that she was actually putting more effort into it, but loving the fact that she was trying all the same. “I’m not going to cum from a simple blowjob, missy, but I’ll let you suck my dick all you want before we get to the real fun.” Reaching a hand out, the client was able to slip his hand underneath the blonde’s body before grabbing onto her breast, teasing it underneath her and loving the way she moaned from his touch. “That’s the way… Just keep being a slut and you’ll make all that money.”

 

Rangiku immediately pulled her head back as far as she could while leaving the head of the cock in her mouth, swirling her tongue around it and using her hand to stroke the thick shaft as quickly as she could. She didn’t want to admit it, but the young woman loved the taste of this man’s cock against her tongue, almost enough to convince her to just keep sucking his cock until she ran out of breath and passed out on it. But she knew that that wouldn’t satisfy either of them. A smile came to her lips as she pulled fully off of the shaft and planted a kiss on the tip. “With your hand where it is, I hope you plan to play with my tits, old man. Otherwise, I might just have to cut things short.~”

 

“Don’t worry, baby. Your tits are next on my list, followed by that pussy of yours.~” Grabbing either side of Rangiku’s head, the older man pulled her back down until half of his shaft was past her lips, a low groan leaving him. “But first, I think you need to put that tongue to a bit more use if you want me to cum when you’re sucking it again.~” He didn’t hesitate to start thrusting into her mouth, watching his cock vanish past the blonde’s soft lips and enjoying the way she seemed to let out a moan with each thrust that he made.

 

Of course, Rangiku knew that she shouldn’t enjoy this as much as she could, but that wasn’t stopping her from closing her eyes and letting her body love the feeling of being filled with cock like this. Having a stranger pull her into his van and start fucking her mouth after undressing her was something that would have anyone freaking it, so it came as a surprise to the blonde when she brought a hand between her legs and could feel just how wet she already was, almost dripping onto the bed underneath her.

 

After another moment of letting Rangiku tend to his cock, the older man smirked and used the grip he had on the back of her head to pull her off of his thick shaft, watching as she gaped and coughed for air. “Damn… Did you enjoy my dick so much that you forgot to breathe? I knew you were a slut, Blondie.~” The man chuckled as he flipped Rangiku onto her back and crawled over her body, his massive member hovering precariously over her chest like it was a toy for her. “You know what’s coming up, don’t you?”   
  
Rangiku nodded when the man asked her the question, her mouth opening just enough for her tongue to push out of it while she brought her hands to either side of her chest. Without any hesitation, she watched the older man slide his cock between her breasts, gasping eagerly when she watched the tip of it poke out of her cleavage. “Oh my god… I haven’t had a cock long enough to ever poke out from between my tits like that. I knew you were big, but this is so much better.~” The young blonde licked her lips as her client began thrusting his hips against her warm and soft chest, a smile growing on her face as she stuck her tongue out as much as she could.

 

The rich man grabbed either side of Rangiku’s head and pulled her close enough for her tongue to caress his cock each time his hips pressed against the underside of her breasts, a smile on his face as he could see the blush that formed on her cheeks. “I hope you’re alright with me painting that pretty face of yours, girl. You’re earning a lot of money from me, after all.” he watched as his cock continued to poke out of the top of Rangiku’s massive cleavage, loving the excited and enthusiastic look on her face as he fucked her large tits. “These sweater puppies are far softer than I expected them to be.” Moving his hands from the young woman’s blonde hair, the older man planted his hands against her breasts and began to play with them as he thrusted against them.

 

Soft gasps and moans left Rangiku’s lips as she could feel the warm cock throbbing and pulsating between her breasts, her large mounds jiggling and shaking with his thrust despite both of them having their hands on them. It was the first time the young blonde could bring to mind that someone was so aggressive with her breasts, and that only caused the pleasure that pulsed through her body with each thrust of his to grow even more intense by the moment. Having someone be so rough while talking down to her was a surprising thing to learn turned her on, but the young woman wasn’t against it when five thousand dollars was on the line. It certainly helped that this man knew what he wanted, was direct with it, and treated her like the slut he wanted her to be, only causing the soul reaper to fall into the role like it was made for her. “Don’t tell me that’s all you’ve got, Old Man. I know a rich bastard like you has to have more in him that this.~”

 

He knew it was just a bit of mindless teasing, but the older man couldn’t help but feel obligated to push himself harder than before. “You sluts are a trip, anyone ever tell you that?” A soft huff escaped him before he began picking up the pace of his thrusts, his cock pulling out and plunging back into Rangiku’s cleavage faster and faster by the second. Of course, the man was able to hear every hot and excited breath that left the blonde’s lips with his thrusts, but he saw no reason to acknowledge it, knowing that she was giving into what he wanted more and more by the moment. “Yeah, you’re definitely heading to my hotel when we’re done with this. I need an ass like this to wake up next to in the morning.~”

 

“I hope you plan to pay me to keep me there for the ni-” Gasping in surprise when the man suddenly came without warning, Rangiku fell silent as rope after rope of cum landed against her fair skin, plastering her in the older man’s spunk. Of course, the young blonde was forced to close her eyes when the facial started, leaving her to only feel the cum that landed on her lips and tongue. That didn’t stop her from pulling her tongue back into her mouth and moaning quietly from the overwhelming and near addictive flavor that coated her taste buds, especially when another strand of cum painted her lips and gave her even more to be able to taste.   
  
“Oh, you’ll be paid plenty in cum, Slut. but, if you’re looking for cash, we’ll see just how well you perform at the hotel.~” The older man chuckled as he pulled his cock out from between Rangiku’s large breasts, enjoying the way she slowly let the full mounds go, just to reveal cum between them. “Oh good, I got some there too.” The man didn’t waste any time in standing up in his van, pointing toward the other side of the bed, guiding the blonde. “Crawl over here and stay on your hands and knees.”   
  
Rangiku slowly nodded and did as told, dragging her tongue along her lips and scooping up as much cum as she was able to before getting on her hands and knees. She was slow to crawl to the place that the man wanted from her, trying to put on a show for him by wiggling her rear end in his face as she moved. “Let me guess, you want to take me from behind now, Sir? And I bet you don’t have a condom with you either.” Deep down, the young woman didn’t really care one way or another at this point, having loved the taste of his cock, the feeling of how aggressive he was with her, and having enjoyed the taste of his cum already. But that was no reason to not be a tease and prove that she could be better than he expected of her. “That’s fine. Go ahead and cum inside of me too.~”

 

There was no hesitation before the older man got behind Rangiku, watching her plump rear end sway with each motion that she made before getting in place. With a low laugh, the man slapped the soul reaper’s ass cheek and watched it jiggle and shake from the impact. “How’d you know that an old timer like me wouldn’t have any condoms? Or maybe you just don’t want me to use one even if I did have one.” When the young woman was finally in place, he smiled and placed his hands on both of her hips, keeping her in place for just a moment as he rubbed his cock against her soaked folds without penetrating her. “If you’re that much of a slut, you won’t have a problem begging for it like a good girl, now will you?~”

 

Taking a deep breath, Rangiku nodded and turned her head to look back at the man that was about to fuck her. “Please, Sir! I want to feel that dick inside me. I want to feel each and every drop of your cum fill my womb. You’re too old to get me pregnant, but please fill me and remind me how it feels to be a true slut for hire.~” Putting on the best submissive and slutty voice that she could, the young woman topped off the plea with a cute giggle before turning her head back to face the back of the van. Before she could get a word in, or even think or what to say to tease him a bit more, the soul reaper felt half of his cock suddenly force its way into her cunt. A loud scream of pleasure and pain filled the vehicle as she was instantly penetrated, her body craving more and not knowing how to handle it all at the same time.

 

Luckily for him, the man was able to take advantage of that fact, happily pushing more and more of his cock into his partner’s cunt. There was no hesitation and very little resistance as inch after inch of his thick and massive shaft pushed into Rangiku, and it only made him smile that much wider when he bottomed out inside of her, every inch of his cock stuffing her tight pussy. “Look at that. Took every inch like a champ!” Keeping a hand on the blonde’s hip, the older man brought the other back to her ass, happily grabbing and toying with it while he began to slowly move his hips backward.

 

It felt like a blissful eternity before Rangiku felt the thick shaft push back inside of her, each inch once again stuffing her full and pressing against her womb. The feeling of having something so large inside of her was almost painfully fantastic, but it was something that she wanted for more than just money at this point. A loud and shameless moan escaped her lips when the man smacked her ass in this position, her lips curling into a smile as he started fucking her just as quickly as he was fucking her breasts. “Yes! Yes! Please, Sir, really fuck me! Give it to me!~” After another moment of begging, the young woman could feel his hand tangling into her hair, yanking it back and causing her head to tilt back with it. Of course, another ecstatic moan left her because of it.

 

Nothing was stopping him from enjoying the fact that Rangiku’s pussy only got tighter around his shaft with everything that he did, her slick inner walls feeling like heaven around his cock. Rolling his eyes at her forced begging, however, he only pulled harder on her hair until her back was arched ever so slightly. “Come on, Blondie. Don’t force the begging. I’d rather just hear you moan that hear some forced shit like that.” Though, the man did change the pace of his thrusts, leaning down over the soul reaper’s body and slowing down but getting more forceful with each one. He was able to bring his free hand to the blonde’s breast, grabbing and groping the large mound without a second thought.

 

Moan after moan after moan left Rangiku’s lips as she was fucked from behind doggy style, her body actually loving each second of it as she was taken advantage of for cash at the job she worked at. Though, at this point, she had forgotten about the fact that she was on the clock and currently getting fucked in the middle of the parking lot. In the back of her mind, the young woman knew that if it wasn’t such a slow day, that someone was bound to poke their heads in and see just what was going on. Luckily, she was able to scream and howl as shamelessly and sluttily as she wanted when this old man plunged his cock into her.

 

Even as the man pulled harder on her hair, he could feel himself getting closer to another orgasm. “This pussy’s better than I thought it would be! I’m gonna cum!” That was all the warning the man gave before he pushed himself back up to sit up straight, both of his hands finding their place on Rangiku’s hips before slamming into her as hard as he could. “I don’t care whether or not you’re going to be pregnant, I’m filling this cunt up with my cum!”

 

The young woman’s eyes went wide as she felt the first rope of cum suddenly splash against her womb, the rest of it filling her womb enough to push back out. Her inner walls were painted a thick layer of white from the older man’s spunk as he filled her, a loud moan escaping her as she was pushed into her own orgasm because of it. “Fuck!~” Gripping onto the bed as tightly as she could, Rangiku’s inner walls tightened around the man’s shaft, milking it for each and every drop of cum that she could possibly earn from him.

 

However, it wasn’t more than a moment before the man pulled his cock out of the young woman and stroked out another few strands of cum onto her plump rear end. “Fucking hell… Blondie, you’re coming to my hotel with me. Would you like to skip work today? Or earn a bit more cash with some other fucks?”

 

Rangiku gasped when the man reminded her that she was still on the clock and at work, immediately reaching for her clothes and putting her shorts on before opening the door to the van. “What hotel are you staying at? I’ll meet you after my shift is over.” The blonde put her foot to the ground despite being half-dressed and still covered in cum, her face plastered in it and some leaking out of her shorts and onto her thighs, as well as more cum on her chest and leaking down her stomach with her change position.

 

“Don’t forget your money, slut.” The man leaned forward and slapped her ass before slipping the five thousand dollars into her back pocket, copping a feel of her ass while he was at it. “I’m at the hotel at the edge of town. The Black Canary, or something like that. Room 316.” The older man didn’t even bother putting on any clothes as he gently pushed Rangiku out of his van but kept his eyes on her ass, able to see the cum on her ass staining her shorts. “I’ll be there until I leave town. If you want to make a bit more cash, come on by.” Of course, having the young woman already on the outside of his van without her bikini top on, there was nothing in the man’s way from keeping her away from the bikini top she was supposed to wear for work. “I think I want to keep your bikini for now. How about I give it back when you meet me at the hotel?~”   
  
Rangiku gasped when she looked down and saw her cum-covered chest on full display for anyone that wanted to look at her, a deep blush coming to her cheeks as she brought her hands to her breasts, wanting to cover them. However, she only ended up covering her hands in the older man’s spunk, a sigh leaving her lips as she quickly licked it off of her slender fingers. “God dammit…” In the back of her mind, she was regretting having taken so long with him, but she still knew that the old man had a wonderful cock that wasn’t worth regretting, especially if it was able to make her forget about work for awhile. The blonde’s eyes went wide as she heard the man close the door behind her, a heavy sigh leaving her lips as she looked into his side view mirror and could see her face and body almost covered in cum. “Damn… I really do look like a slut. But, I made five grand. That’s bound to help Orihime out a bit, isn’t it?” Rangiku took a deep breath as the older man that just paid her to fuck her drove away, turning around and seeing another car in the lot that she was supposed to be cleaning. “The Black Canary, room 316… Alright…”

 

Without any hesitation, Rangiku made her way over to her next client’s car and forced a smile onto her lips as she leaned into the open window, a bright smile on her face as her bare breasts and cum-covered were on full display for him. “Sorry about the wait. My last client had some very… exciting things to discuss while I was washing his car. But, how can I help you, Sir? If you’d like, Sir, I can give your vehicle the same treatment I gave him, but it might cost a little bit extra.~”


	2. Meeting At The Hotel

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rangiku meets the man that fucked her in his van at the hotel he mentioned, making even more money from him.

Making her into a hotel was one of the most embarrassing things Rangiku had ever put herself through. Not only was she covered in sweat and in a shirt that didn’t belong to her but she had cum streaked across her cheeks and covering the top of her chest and up to the underside of her chin. She wasn’t sure of just how many people she had tended to in their own vehicles instead of washing it, but she was told to come to this hotel if she wanted to make even more money.

 

There was a nervous smile on her face as she knocked on the door that the man from the start of her slutty day had told her to come to. The parts of her cheeks that weren’t covered in cum were tinted a light shade of pink out of sheer embarrassment. “H-Hello…? You told me to meet you here when I was done with my shift at work. I’m done and here just like you wanted.” Rangiku paused for just a moment as she waited for the door to open. Her nervous smile faded once it did, being replaced by a look of confusion as the man that fucked her in his van earlier stood naked in front of her. “You answer the door naked?”

 

“I recognized the voice and knew why you were here.~” The older man chuckled as he leaned against the doorway, taking a moment to look Rangiku up and down, seeing that she was covered in fluids. “Why don’t you come in and we take a bath together before we start our fun? You look sexy like that, but I’m not a fan of playing with someone unclean.”   
  
****************************************************

 

Slowly settling into the warm bath water, Rangiku didn’t shy away from the quiet but blissful moan that slipped from her lips as she sat on the man’s lap. Not only did it feel nice to clean herself after the slutty and dirty day she’s had, but it felt wonderful to have the man’s hands on her breasts once again. She turned her head just enough to plant a loving kiss onto the man’s lips as she allowed him to run water along her body and get the cum that covered her tits off of her. “I didn’t think your hands would feel this good after such a long day…”

 

It was easy for Rangiku to feel the man’s fingers sinking into her breasts as he held and groped her lips this. But she still cupped her hands in the water and brought them to her face, making sure to wash the sweat and cum off of her cheeks that was still there. At least, until she felt the older man’s fingers grazing over her nipples and forcing another moan to escape her lips. There was no reason to hide the pleasure that he brought her, even if it was only sight amounts at a time. “So…”

 

Rangiku quickly rested her head against the man’s shoulder as she closed her eyes and allowed him to practically bath her while toying with her body like he was. “You said you were going to pay me even more if I came tonight after my shift, right? Just how much were you thinking compared to earlier?~” Her lips curled into a slight smile as one of the older man’s hands slowly slid down her stomach and between her legs like he was wanting to tease her.   
  
“Hmmm…” The man thought for just a moment before he suddenly pulled Rangiku’s body closer to his own, making sure his hard cock rested between her plump ass cheeks. “I think ten grand should cover your little visit tonight. But if you’re a good girl and stay through tomorrow, I might be willing to add a bit more to that.~” The older man smirked as he leaned forward just enough to cover Rangiku’s pussy with his hand while wrapping his other one around her neck.

 

A sharp gasp left Rangiku as she felt the man’s hand wrap around her neck, even though he didn’t squeeze down and start choking her. The feeling of him holding her like this and just so casually taking control of her body while offering her so much money made her legs quiver just a little bit. It didn’t help that she could feel his palm grazing her clit every time she twitched and his middle finger teasingly tracing her folds under the water. “Ten grand…? I-I should be sure to get home to my friend when I get the chance after this… She’s bound to be worried about where I am since my shift ended already.”

 

Of course, knowing that Orihime was going to worry about her didn’t stop Rangiku from letting out a pleasured gasp when she felt the old man’s middle finger suddenly push into her cunt. She bit her lower lip to try and keep herself quiet as his finger slowly pumped in and out of her in a steady rhythm. Even though it was just one finger, the bliss and serenity of the warm water around her body and the feeling of being cleaned now after a long day of getting fucked on the job made things feel so much better. “I won’t be able to stay until tomorrow, but I’ll be happy to stick around for as long as I can tonight.”   
  
“If you say so, beautiful. I’ll take it and be sure to pay you before you leave.~” The feeling of having Rangiku’s tight pussy wrapping and clenching down around his finger was more than enough of a tease to make the older man start to rock his hips just a little bit in the water. He wanted to feel her rear end wrapped around his cock but he knew that this bath was specifically for getting Rangiku cleaned and ready for whatever fun they were going to have. Though, that didn’t stop him from pushing a second finger into her quivering cunt. “What do you say we go ahead and get out? You seem clean now compared to when you first got here.”   
  
“In a minute.~” Rangiku’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile with the addition of another finger being pushed inside of her. It felt wonderful to have this man teasing her like this. But, she wasn’t going to complain when she knew that the real fun was going to get started whenever she agreed to get out of the bath. For now, though, she just wanted to let her body soak in the ecstasy of being fingered in a warm bath. She let out a shameless moan the moment the older man’s palm pressed against her clit again, bucking her hips and teasing him with her ass just like he was teasing her.

 

There was no denying just how good it felt to be in this position, but when she felt her pussy start to ache with a sense of need much like the one she felt when he first fucked her in his van, she knew she had to get out of the water and get fucked. “O-Okay… Let’s go to the bed. I want you inside of me.~” Rangiku quickly stole another kiss from the man’s lips as he slowly pulled his fingers out of her.   
  
“Of course, you beautiful slut. But I think I want your soft lips wrapped around my dick before I fill this dirty cunt of yours.~”   
  
***************************************************

 

There was no hesitation as Rangiku got onto the man’s bed and rolled over onto her back, allowing her breasts to be free as her head hung off the edge of the bed. She spread her legs more than enough to show off her soaked cunt while looking up at the man twice her age. It was going to be awhile until she would get fucked, but she didn’t mind the wait since she could still remember the taste of his cock in the back of her throat. Rangiku dragged her tongue along her lips as she watched him step closer to her and hand his cover over her face. “So, you just want to feel my throat wrapped around your cock, do you?~”

 

Of course, she didn’t get a verbal answer. The answer to her question came in the form of his throbbing cock being forced past her lips and into her throat in one quick push. A quiet and loving moan rumbled in her throat as she was reunited with the surprisingly delicious taste of the older man and his dick. Rangiku still didn’t care about the fact that she still hadn’t learned this man’s name. Her mind was too stuck on the pleasure that coursed through her at this moment. She teased her pussy as she swirled her tongue around what she could of the man’s thick shaft.

 

It didn’t help that the old man decided to start thrusting his hips and forcing his member deeper and deeper into her mouth until his balls rested against her nose. The moment she felt his sack resting against her nostrils, Rangiku took a deep and heavy breath, wanting to get the scent of him into her system as he took control of her. One of his hands wrapped around her neck as the other played with her large and perky breasts. She didn’t stop him from using her breasts and neck as handles while he played with her like this. The only thing that mattered to her was the fact that she could feel his shaft plunging into her throat over and over again while he used her like a toy.

 

It brought a smile to her lips to be reunited with such a wonderful member, even if it was under the pretense of earning money to help out her friend as much as she was able to. Though, she wouldn’t ever be able to deny the sense of true bliss and pleasure that ran through her body as she pumped two fingers in and out of her pussy at the same time. Rangiku’s body felt too good to not toy with herself like she was.

 

Even as the older man chuckled and started to hammer his hips against her face even faster than he was before, he didn’t bother to stop and ask if she was okay. He knew that she’d be able to handle whatever he could give her and take it like a champ. He smiled and watched as her free breast bounced and swayed with each thrust that he made. It was only a small amount, but it was enough to be noticeable and make him wish that he was already inside of her wonderful cunt. Though, the way her tongue pressed against the top of his dick as he forced his way into her throat felt incredible in its own right. “You know, I was close to calling another slut just because I thought you might not show up tonight. I’m glad you did, Sexy. Otherwise, you’d be missing out on the money to help your friend, wouldn’t you?~”

 

Rangiku quickly nodded her head and swallowed down around the man’s cock, wanting to bring him to orgasm as quickly as she possibly could. Her eyes fluttered closed as she continued to breathe in the scent of his heavy sack whenever she got the chance to actually breathe. But that didn’t stop her tongue from coiling around however much of his massive member that she was able to. However, she could feel her throat bulging each and every time his cock pushed into her neck, tears stinging the corners of her eyes when she felt the hand on her neck squeeze down lightly.

 

It took no more than a moment for her to realize that she wasn’t able to breathe anymore when the scent that she had been breathing in suddenly stopped filling her nostrils. But that didn’t stop her eyes from fluttering open with a look of lust and love as she could still at least taste the member that pushed into her throat time and time again. Part of her wanted to ask him to keep going or to get faster and fuck her face like he was trying to break her. But, somewhere in the back of her mind, she wasn’t sure if she’d be able to handle it without passing out and possibly being stuck here with him and not be able to see Orihime.

 

After another moment of losing her oxygen and feeling the older man plow himself into her throat, she felt his member starting to finally pulse and throb inside of her neck like he was going to cum. Rangiku let out a muffled but very clear moan as she felt his first orgasm flood her mouth and throat with his seed. Unfortunately, in her position, it was nearly impossible for her to be able to swallow it down properly, so more than a small amount of it leaked out of the corners of her lips and onto her cheeks. Though, when he slowly pulled his throbbing cock out of her mouth, she was quick to roll over onto her stomach and properly swallow each and every drop of his spunk that was still in her mouth. In her new position, Rangiku was quick to drag her tongue along her lips and lick up whatever cum she had spilled and missed when she first swallowed it down. “Tastes just as good as the first time you filled my mouth.~”

 

Before she knew it, Rangiku watched as the man made his way onto the bed beside her and swatted her pussy with a smile on his face. “O-Ow!” A quiet chuckle left her lips as she rolled over onto her stomach and allowed him to see her plump rear end before she happily climbed into his lap and gently started to rock her hips, grinding against his cock in order to tease him. “You’ve shown me you can stay hard for as long as you need to, old men. I don’t want you going soft on me yet, understand?~” Her tongue dragged along her lips as she faced away from the older man and hoisted her hips in the air. Rangiku knew that he’d appreciate the sight as she slammed herself back down, impaling herself on his cock while her ass cheeks jiggled from the impact with his lap. “Fuck!~”

 

She threw her head back in pure and utter bliss before started to slowly rock herself back and forth on his lap. The feeling of having his wonderful member stuffed as deep inside of her tight asshole as it would be was enough to make her feel good. Rangiku knew that if she started to bounce on his lap right here and now that she wouldn’t be able to make it back home to Orihime when she was done. So, she instead brought both of her hands to her chest as she moved her hips in a figure eight motion, stirring up her insides and allowing her moans to spill from her lips without a single ounce of shame. “I know you fucked me earlier today and it’s been a few hours, but it feels like it’s been ages since I’ve had your cock inside of me.~”

 

Behind her, the older man laid on his back with a smile and reached forward enough to cup her rear end. He didn’t hesitate to smack it or grab it, causing her inner walls to tighten around his shaft and a loud moan to erupt from her lips. “I feel bad for you for when I have to leave town, then. You won’t get a dick like mine unless you come with me.~” He watched as Rangiku slowly started to pick up her hips, only to drop them back down and force his cock back into her tight ass. “And it’ll be too bad for me if you don’t. I doubt I’ll find a pussy or ass like yours and a bitch as slutty as you no matter where I go.”

 

Rangiku felt her heart skip a beat at the man’s words, knowing that he wasn't exactly wrong about not finding anyone like her ever again. She wasn’t exactly someone most people found in the first place. Yet here she was, in a hotel with a man she didn’t even know the name of, getting fucked in the ass in order to make thousands of dollars to help her friend. Maybe she could find him again after they both left town. It wouldn’t be hard for her to do so, after all. But that thought quickly washed from her mind as she felt him slap her ass once again, clouding her mind in lust and desire.

 

This lust prompted Rangiku to pick up her hips and slam herself back down onto the older man’s lap. She did this again and again, impaling herself on his throbbing shaft over and over again as her body demanded more and more pleasure from him. Even though she doubted that she’d be able to walk afterward, she kept it up and refused to stop. Ten thousand dollars was a lot of money and Orihime would surely understand why she didn’t show up if she gave her twenty thousand dollars in the morning. At least, she hoped so as she let out another loud scream into the room, feeling him suddenly cum inside of her without any warning.

 

Cum rushed into her incredibly tight ass, painting her anal walls, as the man simply groaned behind her and kept a hold on her hips to keep her from forcing herself off of his shaft. But she wasn’t going to go anywhere. Rangiku loved the way it felt to have the sudden blast of warmth radiate from within her and fill her body. The soul reaper was more than happy to sway her hips from side to side as she tried to earn more and more cum from him at this moment. “I hope you can keep going for another round, Old Man. If not, I think I’ll have to take fifteen thousand from you for being a disappointment.~”

 

The older man chuckled as he listened to Rangiku, happily slapping her ass again before turning her around so she was facing him. He looked into her eyes and licked his lips as he used her long hair to pull her into a deep and passionate kiss, making sure that her breasts were pressed against his chest, promptly rolling them over so she was underneath him and they were seamlessly in the missionary position. It didn’t take more than a moment for him to break the kiss and look into her eyes yet again. “Trust me, Doll. You won’t be taking fifteen thousand from me just because I might go soft. There is plenty I can do to rock your world and make you wish you lived with me and got paid like this every day.”

 

Teasingly licking her lips, Rangiku couldn’t help but feel her heart skip a beat from being this close to him and hear him tell her something like that. She didn’t know the exact number that she had made off of him already, but she was sure it was almost twenty thousand as long as she spent the night here with him. She smiled and planted a quick kiss against his lips as he pulled out of her asshole and immediately filled her pussy with his shaft again. A sensation that made her moan and shiver for just a moment under his touch. “Knock me up like you’ve been trying to do and I won’t be able to get away from you. You’ll be fucking me daily as you stay in town. Or are you too old to get me pregnant?~”

 

It didn’t matter one way or another to Rangiku as his hips started to brutally pound away at her own, his cock plunging into her freshly creampied cunt over and over again. Instead, loud and shameless moans erupted from her lips each and every time the tip of his cock hammered against the entrance to her womb. Her mind flooded with memories about how he fucked her in his van earlier in the day and made her inner walls immediately tighten around his throbbing shaft. “Fuck… Harder… Faster… Make me want to stay with you after I spend this cash you’re giving me.~”

 

The older man nodded his head and wrapped a hand around Rangiku’s neck, keeping it there to keep her in place and push a little bit of fear into the pleasure that she was feeling. He quickly leaned his head down and wrapped his lips around her breast, suckling on it and teasing her while continuing to pound away into her tight cunt. Whether she went away with him wasn’t important to him. Whether she even got pregnant wasn’t a care for him. All that mattered was making sure that his money was spent on something he loved and enjoyed. And right now, that was the way Rangiku’s incredibly tight pussy quivered and shook with need around his member.

 

Of course, this just left Rangiku to lay on her back and scream into the heavens with how good it felt to have his tongue circling her nipple. Though, she quickly found out just how prone this man was to biting when his teeth suddenly sank into her erect nipple and he playfully tugged on it. But she didn’t shy away from the pain and pleasure while screaming at the top of her lungs, probably alerting those in the rooms around theirs with just how good he was able to fuck her. Not that she’d care unless Orihime somehow found out about this. “Gods, your dick feels incredible! Don’t stop fucking me, you old fuck!~” Rangiku smirked as she finally reached her peak and came, her eyes rolling into the back of her head while her inner walls clamped down around his shaft even tighter.

 

With just how tight she was, and how thick the older man felt inside of her, Rangiku knew that she was going to end up pushing over the edge and into another orgasm as well. But she didn’t say a word as her lips were suddenly caught in another heated and passionate kiss. Though, moans still slipped from her lips as blissful whines rumbled in her throat while his throbbing member slammed against the entrance to her womb over and over again. She wanted him to cum inside of her while her own orgasm was being extended with the help of him still fucking her. She didn’t want him to get her going after her she was already done. Luckily for her, the first jet of cum was easy for her to notice as it blasted into her womb.

 

After that, rope after rope of thick, potent, and fertile cum flooded her womb and filled her as much as it could manage while she was on her back. Though, her back arched and allowed a bit of a shift to allow a small amount more inside of her. Rangiku’s lips curled into a bright and lustful smile as the older man finally stopped thrusting inside of her and she was left to just lay there with him on top of her, lips connected in a heated kiss still. Not that she cared much, though, as his tongue pushed past her lips and into her mouth while they laid there. It was only for just a moment, but she felt like she didn’t want anything else in the world other than this moment right here with this old man. But that might have been because of the thousands of dollars he was giving her just to let him fuck her.

 

Pulling away from the kiss the to were sharing after a moment, the older man took his time pulling himself out of Rangiku’s tight cunt. He didn’t hesitate to cup her cheek and lay next to her with a smile on his face. His dick was still hard as it sat between his legs, but he didn’t make a move to fuck her again. “Turn over onto your back for me. There’s something else I want to do with you.~” It made him smile to see Rangiku happily roll over onto her back for him, allowing her free access to her perfect rear end. “I’m going to fuck you in the ass one more time.”

 

Rangiku didn’t stop herself from giggling before she lifted her rear end into the air just a little bit, making it easier for her lover to get access to it. Though, she did sway her hips from side to side in order to tease him and make him slap her ass or grab onto her hips to make her stop moving. “If you want to fuck it so bad, what’s taking you so long? With a dick like yours, you should be able to fuck me without a problem, right?~” A loud and blissful gasp erupted from her throat when she got just what she wanted from him, feeling the man’s hand land on her ass cheek and keep her in place. “That’s more like it… Fuck me again and treat me like a slut.~”   
  
********************************************   
  
Orihime’s jaw dropped as she saw Rangiku standing in front of her door at sunrise, thousands of dollars in her hand and a bright smile on her face. “R-Rangiku!? Where have you been? I was so worried about you!” The auburn-haired girl didn’t waste any time in opening her door and throwing her arms around her friend, tears stinging her eyes until she felt the gently smack that landed on her cheek. “A-And where did you get all of this money?” She let go of her friend and smiled as she gently took it from her hands, looking to see just how much there was.   
  
“Don’t you worry about that, Orihime. Just know that I had a good time earning it and that every cent of it is going toward helping you out as thanks for letting me stay with you.” Rangiku smiled as she wrapped her arms around Orihime’s body and pulled her into a tight and loving embrace. For just a moment, she wondered if she should pull her friend into a gentle kiss and let her taste just how she came up with so much money so quickly. Though, she quickly decided against it and just placed a gentle kiss onto Orihime’s cheek. “If you would like… I can show you just what I did in order to make so much. I’m sure you’d have fun with it, too.~” It made Rangiku’s heart skip a beat to see a blush come to Orihime’s cheek like she already had an idea of just what she meant by that. “But, if not, then don’t worry about it, okay, Orihime?~”


End file.
